


drown out the machinery

by Mondegreen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first week after they move in together, Riku sleeps on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drown out the machinery

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted june 2011. title from conjure one.

For the first week after they move in together, Riku sleeps on the couch.  
  
Well. He sleeps in the ridiculous king-size water bed with Sora and Kairi. Kairi knows this, because she is there when the three of them fall into bed and get naked and have giggly sex that is just as ridiculous as the bed itself _because_ of the bed itself (“It’s like Jello!” Sora says, before collapsing into laughter again) and finally pass out, exhausted and happy.  
  
It’s just that while they’re asleep, Riku somehow untangles himself from the knot of limbs and moves to the couch.  
  
Kairi knows _why_ he does it, of course. Riku has always been a forgiving person when it comes to the people he cares about, but when it comes to himself, he’ll hold grudges for the rest of time. _Riku_ is not one of the people Riku cares about, and it’s starting to become a serious problem.  
  
So they tie him to the bed.  
  
“You’re stupid,” Sora says matter-of-factly, kissing down Riku’s bare chest and grinning when Riku arches slightly.  
  
Kairi hums in agreement. “Stay,” she whispers, her breath hot on his ear.  
  
Riku gasps. “I can’t–” he says, and Kairi’s about to reprimand him, but then he says, “Sora, oh, fuck– Sora, your _mouth_ ,” and she smiles.  
  
Sometime before his second and third orgasm of the night, Riku breathlessly agrees not to go anywhere.


End file.
